Holy Crusaders
The Holy Crusaders is the Medieval Deadly Alliance and the European Deadly Alliance as well the only Deadly Alliance residing from the Vatican and the team member of the UN-GDI and the Virtues Knighthood. The band of Holy Crusaders follow the Seven Virtues of Saints and cleanse the demons of Inferno and absolve the innocents with their faith and holy weapons. Origins During the time after the Last Crusade, Dante Florentino was exiled from the pro-Papal political faction because of his crime and sins. He wandered the dark forest which he can’t find a way back home but until the black riders appeared to block his way out. He challenged, defeating the three riders of the dark forest and continues his journey way back home. However, upon his return, Dante sought flaming and hellish knight, who kidnapped the soul of his beloved Beatrice by the name of Prince of Hell, Lucifer. He pursuit Lucifer to the abandoned church and ended up the Gates of Hell, behind the site itself, and facing the demon squadron. After he slain the demons, he met Virgil, the former crusade now a poet and demon slayer of Divine world. They venture together to the 9 Circles of Hell to find other Crusaders and rescue Beatrice. From the Gate of Hell to Charon's boat, they entered the First Circle of Hell, Limbo and met the spirits of heroes and poets from the Golden Age, including Saladin, the noble Kurdish leader in the second Crusade under the command of King Richard Lionheart, then faced the Judge of the Damned, King Minos. Facing him will be his test of judgement, Dante must redeem himself for what he did mistakes from the past during the last Crusade and Florentine Civil War and he passed his judgement and they entered the Second Circle of Hell, Lust. At Lust, he rescued Francesca and Paolo from their murderer Giovanni and slain the murdering demon. After the murderer demon is dead, Dante absolved both lovers and revealed as the crusaders and demon hunters and granted Dante's first holy bow and arrow and holy crossbow. Before they headed down, they must traveled to the Tower of Lust and confront the Queen of Lust, Lustrana, along with her loving husband, Carnaldo, and her Lustful Minions. When they reached the top of the tower and killing all the Lustful Minions, Dante challenged Antony and clashed into battle with the help of Francesca and Paolo. When Carnaldo is defeated, Lustrana went enraged and pity on Dante as she was attempted to seduce him but Dante resisted when he remembered Beatrice's first meeting before he became the crusader. As he released himself from her seduction and defeated Lustrana, she begged for mercy and spare his loved one so they can leave them in peace in one condition: freeing the two absolved lovers from their sin. Then the leave the Tower of Lust and venture to the Third Circle of Hell, Gluttony. At Gluttony, Dante found himself a dark memories on the way, facing a terrible illusion of his family's past but it was tricked by Lucifer's dark magic and Vergil saved Dante from false memories. Upon their way to the next circle, they found and stumbled by Ciacco, a friend from Florence before he died of hunger. Dante absolved him and transformed into healthy and gluttonless crusader; this absolve would have awaken the Beast of Glutton, Cerebus and the Glutton Minions. The crusaders battled the Cerebus and defeated the beast by knocking down with falling big rock on their heads. The Cerebus is defeated and they moved on to the next Circle of Hell. On the Fourth Circle of Hell, Greed, Dante saw his father, Alighiero, and he's been chained by Plutus the Greedy Wolf. In order to free his father, he must face Plutus' challenge: the Wheel of Fortune. Although his father warned his son that it was a trap, set it up by Lucifer, Dante survived the obstacles of dangers and Greedy Minions' wave, Hoarders and Wasters. After he defeated Plutus and his Minions, Dante freed his father and absolved him into redemption. His father granted his Golden Cross of Charity to his son which is why it was his redemption for redeeming his sins. Now they entered the Fifth Circle of Hell, Wrath. In Wrath, Dante and his fellow liberated crusade found themselves near the River of Styx, where the Burning River Master, Phlegyas, who can take them there to the City of Dis, where the Circle of Heresy is near. On the way to the City of Dis, they encountered by the traitorous Filippo Argenti, who was Black Guelph member and took his property when he was forced to leave his home. Dante kicked him to the river back where he belongs and took his belongings back. When they step off Phlegyas' boat, they were encountered by Medusa and her Furries (or the Fallen Angels) and they kept the crusaders off from the gate after Virgil failed to convince them but the angel from the Heaven appeared and opened the gate so Dante and his companion can enter the city then the angel disappeared to the Heaven. At the City of Dis, they cloaked themselves in disguise as peasants and found Dante's nemesis, Lucifer, holding Beatrice as prisoner and forced bribe for sinister wedding. Enraged, their cover is blown and forced to fight Lucifer's Great Hordes in great numbers like legion. In fierce battle, Dante remembers the time when he was in the Battle of Campaldino during Guelph-Ghibellion conflict. After Lucifer's legion is defeated, they rush to enter the gate to the Sixth Circle of Hell. At the Sixth Circle, they entered the tomb and hellish temple, where Pagans and Heretics prayed and worshipped to the Fallen One, Satan the King of Hell, and the father of Dante's friend, Cavalcante, trapped by the Demon Priest, Farinata. While fighting Pagans and Heretics, the crusade freed Cavalcante and defeat Farinata, even freeing innocent souls of Abel, Abraham, Noah and many others. Granted with Holy Spells to absolve true innocents and punish the guilty ones, they leave the Burning Temple of Hersey and descending to the next Circle of Hell, Violence. Before they entered the Inner Circle of Violence, they encounter the Minotaur and passed over him then they rush to the gate. There, they meet Chiron and Nessus at the bloody Phlegethon, where all cruel kings and murderous warlords are punished there, and they grant passage to safety from the Bloody River to the Suicide Woods by Nessus. At the Suicide Woods, they got stumbled by Harpies, eating the suicided souls trapped within these trees. Among them is Dante's mother and his father's wife, Bella, she was hanged because her life was miserable and ruined by corrupted man that she worked for nothing. Although Dante heard her mother died in fever, he learned the truth and he freed her soul so she can find peace in Paradise. Next is at the Outer Circle of Violence, the Burning Sands, and they got stumbled and meet by Dante's former mentor, Brunetto, and absolved him before he get burned by incoming rain of fireballs. When they arrived the Honest Beast's field, they encountered the burned crusader and, shockingly, Dante's old friend, Francesco, and he challenged Dante for his terrible death during the war. After the epic duel, Dante absolved his old friend and transformed into mighty Holy Dragonkind Warrior after he was convinced by Dante's innocence and forgiveness then joined his crusade. Then, Geryon the Honest Dragon appeared and granted them a safe passage to the Eight Circle of Hell, Fraud, the Ten Circles of Borgia. Upon their arrival, they encountered Lucifer once again and challenged Dante into a test of Ten Borgia Circles for redemption in order to win his beloved Beatrice from the clutches of the Prince of Hell. First they went to first Borgia, Panderers and Seducers where they are been punished by whipping. One whipping wielding-demon is hurting and suffering the children from their "false and unholy" crusade whose were been enslaved. Dante slay the demon, absolved and freed the innocent children from Inferno and granted his Holy Whip to punish the true sinners. Next is the Flattery, where all the sinners' mouths are wasted and they jumped over the Flattery Sewage to the third Borgia, Simony. At Simony, Dante and Francesco felt expression when he encountered the false priest back in their hometown and killed the false priest into the pit of fire and redeemed themselves for this terrible deed. Next is the Fourth Borgia, Diviners, where Tiresias and his sister, Manto is been tricked by Lucifer while the others are been punished for defy the Creator by twisting their heads backward. Dante saves Tiresias' sister and absolved them into Holy Monk and Non then joined his crusade. Next is the fifth Borgia, Grafters, where they encountered the Melebranches and their leader, Malacoda, and challenged them into battle. During the battle, Dante's crusade is winning when two Melebranches are fighting each other and one of them is distracted and that was Ciampolo the Trickster. After the Melebranches' defeat, Malacoda lets them pass with one condition: get rid of Ciampolo from their Borgia. Ciampolo is absolved and joined Dante's crusade forever. They have entered the sixth Borgia, Hypocrites, where all the sinners are been trampled by hooded ones. There, they encountered two crusaders, Catalano and Lorderingo, were also tricked Lucifer but Dante freed them by absolving them. They passed over Caiaphas, where he will trampled once again by Dante, his holy crusaders and hooded ones, to the seventh Borgia, Thieves. At the realm of Thieves, where the fire-breathing dragon-like centaur, Cacus, sending serpents and lizards to suffer the thieves and Francesco must face his sin to redeem himself one more time. He slays Cacus' serpent- and lizard-thieves and challenged Cacus with the help Ciampolo, was also a thief, stealing the greedy noblemen and giving to the poor, and Dante for the final blow but he spared him, fair and square, and defeated him. The next Borgia they went is to the Evil Councilors, where the sinners are punished by burning alive for their false advises. The crusade survived the flames and managed to enter the ninth Borgia, the Sowers of Discord. There at the Discord, they encountered the evil heretic Dolcino and Bertran, who rebelled the king and his head used as the lantern and for punishment of schism. They defeated two sinners and the slicing demon, they entered the final Borgia, the Falsifiers. At the Falsifiers, they were tricked into a trap and forced them to fight all the demons from all eight Circles of Hell into a bloody battle. After a massive bloody battle, Dante had enough of Lucifer's tricks and mind games then all the sudden, Beatrice tricked Lucifer and saved Dante as she was the demon huntress and the female crusader. As Lucifer retreated to the last Circle of Hell, Treachery, Dante couldn't believed his eyes when his beloved one saved his life along, not waiting to be rescued. Now all the crusaders are ready to face one, true enemy at the lowest Circle of Hell and defeat Lucifer and Satan, once and for all. At the entrance of Treachery, they encountered titans, in chained and punished but except one: Antaeus, granted their safe passage to Lake Cocytus, where Satan is imprisoned there for betraying to the Creator and Lucifer is waiting. At the First Round of Treachery, Caïna, where Dante must face Cain alone, the murderer of his brother Abel turned into a frozen demon face, and defeated him. Then he venture alone to the Second Round of Treachery, Antenora, where all the sinners are punished for their betrayal on the political entities such as party, city or country. There he met Count Ugolino and listen to his sad story of his past. Dante walks away from him and ventured down to the Third Round of Treachery, Ptolomaea. There at the Ptolomaea, he was invited by Ptolemy with the shade of Alberigo to his banquet but Dante resisted and destroyed his banquet and descending down to the Fourth Round of Treachery, Judecca. There, at the final battle, Dante faces the three-headed Devil King of Hell, Satan, and defeated him single-handed. But, however, it was Lucifer's plan all along; he wants to be free from Inferno, violating the Creator's law and wreck havoc on Paradise. Having realized his true plans are, Dante must uses all of his holy weapons and powers to stop his nemesis from escaping his imprisonment in Inferno. Before he sent him back from where he came from Inferno, Dante witnessed Lucifer's past. He was defeated by Archangel Michael since the beginning of the Creation, tricked his creation as a snake then he cursed on Dante's family. Dante now knows how must be done: kill Lucifer's Great Demon Hordes, destroy the pagan cults and sects from around the world and absolved the innocent souls with his Holy Crusaders as all of his companions are united to send Lucifer back to Lake Cocytus so he cannot set a foot on outside of Inferno and the crusade leave Inferno. As they reached the surface to the Divine Realm, they found themselves on their sights of the beautiful stars at night and see the great mountain of Purgatory, leading to the realm of Paradise. However, Dante's greatest story and epic poem might be over, but the hunt of Lucifer's demons is only the beginning when he can hear the last sinister laugh of Lucifer. But that laugh will not his last as long they'll keep on fighting the demons to maintain balance in the Divine World. On 21st century, the Holy Crusaders were last seen at Florence, Italy, where they've foiled the Brotherhood of Chaos' terroristic act on Christians and tourists before the Sunday mass. That brought attention to the UN-GDI as they've located them in Vatican City and offered to join the UN Paranormal Division to fight their common enemy as part of the Deadly Alliance Initiative. Although their base of operation is in the Vatican with the Virtues Knighthood, they resided in Florence. Team Members Dante Florentino Leader and the noble crusader with the master of the holy weapons like the holy water, cross, bible and much of all holy weapons. Dante Florentino was once a crusader from the Ninth Crusade and then the member of the Anti-Papel faction who was later being labeled as exiled until he was lost in the dark woods as he's finding his way back home where he encountered strange things and supernatural happenings and that's until he met Virgil Aeneido, who helped him and guided him into the Divine World of the Afterlife. Now with the knowledge of the Divine World and redeemed from his sins, Dante have sworn to protect the barrier between the living world and the Afterlife in the name of a true holy justice. Virgil Aeneido Dante’s partner and closed friend. Virgil Aeneido was once a poet and a well-skilled diplomat and mediator for the Ninth Crusade and then the war between Guelphs and Ghibellines as the neutralist. After he was retired from politics and nearly end his career as a crusader, he was met by Beatrice Falcorina who asked for help to free her from the Prince of Hell, Lucifer. Virgil agrees and lucky for her, he had an experience before of the Afterlife which he knows the way of Inferno and Purgatory in the Divine Realm. He carries the Holy Book of Spells and the Divine Knowledge Book as well his favorite poet, Aeneid, the Treasure of Rome. Beatrice Falcorina Dante’s loved one and the first female crusader and the skilled demon slayer. Before she became the crusader, Beatrice Falcorina is a daughter of a banker who had a good life and that's when Dante, his lover, met each other twice only at their younger age and then at bridge in Arno City. After she died at the age of 24, Beatrice was in the afterlife in the Divine World where she was kidnapped by Lucifer, the Prince of Hell, and imprisoned in Inferno. But during her imprisonment, Beatrice tricked the Devil compassionataly without knowing him and freed herself and then reunited with Dante and his Holy Crusade and entered Paradise, making her as the only person who knows about the heaven. She carries the Holy Crossbow of La Vita Nuova. Francesca Ravenera She was in love with Paolo after she loft her first husband. Francesca Ravenera was married to Giovanni but she turned away from him and had an affair with Paolo Malbeto. When she and Paolo were murdered by the hands of Giovanni, they were sent into the Second Circle of Inferno, Lust. But that is until when Dante saved them and absolved them afterwards to join his Holy Crusade. She has a big cross on her back and her personal is crossbow. Paolo Malbeto Francesca's true lover and husband. Paolo Malbeto was a crusader which he is now who fought the anti-Papel faction and Traversari. Later, he was chosen by the Pope as the podestà of Alighieri where he met Dante before until his career was ended when he was murdered by Giovanni after he had an affair with Francesca Ravenera and condemned to the Second Circle of Inferno for his sin and adultery. But then, he and his loved one were rescued and absolved by Dante and joined his Holy Crusade against Lucifer. He loves and talks with romantic poetry but not during the battle, sometimes. Ciacco His name named after a pig. No one knows why was sinned but he was condemned to Third Circle of Hell, Gluttony, for his pig-ness until he was absolved and freed from his suffering and joined the Holy Crusade. He may fat but holy warrior, but he has a heart of gold and clearly, has hunger for a fight back as well his inner sin. Alighiero Florentino The father of Dante is a good man and a noble crusader. He was once a noble moneylender and the gentle landlord who cares the people whom lived there next to his family estate and invited them for the holy feast annually as well donating the Church's charity and the poor. When he died, his soul was captured by Lucifer and was held in captivity at the Fourth Circle of Inferno, Greed, and tortured by Plutus the Hell God of Greed until he was freed by Dante and reunited with his son at last. As the crusader, he wields the Golden Cross of Caritas. Cavalcante Luccanti A Pro-Papal crusader who fought against the Anti-Papal faction and Heretics now a Holy Priest who can cast only with Holy Spells. Cavalcante Luccanti was a merchant banker who lent money under usurious conditions during the Crusade with the consent and support of the Papecy. Following the battle and retured from exile, he was branded as heretic due to his son an atheist. So when he died, Cavalcante was condemned to the Sixth Circle of Inferno, Heretic, where he's burnt alive while he's tortured until he was freed and absolved by Dante from his torment and joined his Holy Crusade against Lucifer and his forces of Hell. He’s the father of Dante’s close friend, Guido. Brunetto Castilo Brunetto Castello is Dante's mentor and Guardian in the past. During his normal life, he was too busy on diplomacy and teaching others about arts and poetry. But in secret, he was a sodomy and committed act against nature and thus after he died he was condemned to Seventh Circle of Inferno, Violence, where he resided in the outer circle of Violence until he was absolved by Dante and joined the noble Holy Crusade. He wields the Holy Lance. Francesco Borgesevenos A Holy Dragonkind Warrior who is now fighting for the True Church and True Creator. Francesco Borgesevenos is an old friend of Dante since the time of the Last Crusade, battling against the heretics until he died in a noble cause for the Crusade. Unfortunately, his sin was revealed when he was condemned to the Seventh Circle of Inferno, Violence, for his act of violence against the Divine One. But his true crime, however, he was a thief who stole all of their loots from his defeated enemies. During in his time of punishment, he was tricked by Lucifer to believe that Dante abandoned him but he has come to his senses after he was defeated in battle and absolved and then finally redeemed himself from his inner sins. Tiresias Thebesus A Holy Monk who can provides with their need of supplies with Holy Waters, Cross-Darts and anything that it's holy. Tiresias Thebesus was acussed for his falsely act as a monk for the Churchand who was a merchant and condemned to the Fourth Bolgia at the Eight Circle of Inferno, Fraud. Tiresias was tortured to be from man to woman and his neck was twisted and looking backward while moving forward. However, he was absolved by Dante and joined the Holy Crusade for his assistance to combat the minions of Hell. Manto Thebesus Tiresias' sister and the Holy Nun who can providing only with healing. Like her brother, Manto Thebesus was also acussed for her false act as a nun and condemned to the same place as her brother until she was rescued and absolved by Dante, reunited with her brother and joined the Holy Crusade. Ciampolo Former politician into a Holy trickster wearing a jester hat who lured the demons in to his traps. What his real name or where did he come from is seemingly a mystery but he was a son of servant to the noble king. During his lifetime in Inferno, he's been playing tricks on Malebranch and their leader Malacoda all the time, hit and run back to the boiling pitch until his playtime is over when Dante simply absolve him and joined the Holy Crusade. But still, he can play tricks on demons and monsters from Hell anytime. Catalano Belganez A former member of the former Church organization now a Holy Spearman. Catalano Belganez was a member of the Guelph family and the militia. But, his hypocrisy after he joined the order milita led him to his condemnation to Sixth Bolgia of the Eight Circle of Inferno. Later he was absolved by Dante and joined the Holy Crusade against the hypocrites. He and Loderingo defy the order from the Pope. Loderingo Alrenzo Once a leader of the knighthood order approved by the Pope, Loderingo Alrenzo was a nobleman from the Ghilbelline family until he joined the order milita until his hypocrisy led him to condemnation to the Eight Circle of Inferno until he and Catalano were absolved and joined the noble tru Holy Crusade. Like Catalano, he's also fighting Hypocrites with his holy spear as well. Simon Thassio A Holy nobleman was tricked into invitation by Ptolemy years ago. Although he was freed himself after Dante defeated Lucifer, he joined his crusade and holds his own banquet for his fellow companion. Trajan A Holy Imperial Soldier was so chariest Divine Creature for giving the poor with his kind heart. He also fought for the greater good. Guido Luccanti Dante’s best friend and the fame poem before he became the crusader. Forese Florino Dante’s childhood friend and the brave crusader. Ripheus The Minotaur who was once a hero of Troy and pagan now a Holy Warrior when he was saved by the mercy of the Holy Father. 'Inspirations' * Inspired from the Italian epic poem from real-life poet Dante Aligheiri's the Divine Comedy with the combination of Dante's Inferno, created by Visceral Games and EA Games. * Most of these names (except Dante, Virgil and Beatrice) were not absolved but they were encountered by the poets during their journey in Inferno. Tiresias' daughter, Manto, is not his sister. Category:Database Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:European Deadly Alliance Category:The Virtues Knighthood Category:UN-GDI